Given the limited resources of a wireless network, network providers and service providers continuously must address resource utilization and efficiency issues. These concerns stem from the ever-increasing number of wireless end devices that are used, such as user devices and other types of end devices (e.g., Internet of Things (IoT) devices, Machine Type Communication (MTC) devices, etc.).